


Ping Pong Hustlers.

by duckgirlie



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: 2010 Winter Olympics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 09:55:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2384033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckgirlie/pseuds/duckgirlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shea's not surprised when, as they're looking at each other over the ping-pong net, Sid says “I bet you a bag of miniature Reese's that I win.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ping Pong Hustlers.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hapakitsune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapakitsune/gifts).



> for HK in the off-season rarepair exchange. Hope you like it.

To call Sidney Crosby competitive would be something of an understatement.

Shea's known him for about five years and he's always been the same. Shea's played hockey his whole life, and even if he doesn't usually play with guys as good as Sid – most people don't – he's definitely seen guys with talent who coast because they can, and Sid doesn't.

So he's not surprised when, as they're looking at each other over the ping-pong net, Sid says “I bet you a bag of miniature Reese's that I win.”

Shea doesn't really care that much about candy, but playing is always better when there's something on the line to make it matter, so he bounces the ball once and tells Sid he's on.

Sid wins 7-5, 3-5, 5-3, 6-4, and tells Shea he wants his candy before he goes to bed. Shea has to ask for directions to the nearest convenience store, and gets stopped four times for autographs on the way back, but when he tosses the bag of candy at Sid, he grins widely and eats two immediately before carefully stowing the bag in his bedside locker, and Shea doesn't mind.

* * * * *

The second time, there's a bunch of other people crowded around the table, and it appears to be some kind of winner-stays-on tournament. Everyone's playing doubles, so Sid nudges Shea and says he bets that if they team up, they'll win at least their first three rounds.

“What do you want this time? I don't think Babcock will be pleased with me if I bring you more candy.”

Sid considers for a second. “I want Cheryl Bernard's autograph.”

Shea rolls his eyes. “Done.”

They win four straight rounds, before the fifth drags on long enough they can't stay another game, and they bow out.

Sid yawns as they make their way back towards their room. “I haven't forgotten that I won.”

“You mean _we_ won.”

Sid rolls his eyes and gently hip-checks Shea into the bannister. “I want my autograph.”

Shea shoulder-checks him back and doesn't say anything, but the next day he tracks it down and tosses it to Sid in the middle of the locker room. Sid grins and tosses it into his bag before returning to his skates, and even though Shea had been expecting at least one or two odd looks, it seems that this doesn't even raise an eyebrow on the weird hockey player shit front.

* * * * *

Sid is staring at his breakfast a little intensely when Shea sits down next to him. He prods him with his elbow to distract him from his oatmeal and can't help but grin at Sid's perturbed face.

"So, you're great at hockey and apparently baseball, and now ping-pong as well. Is there much you're not immediately great at?"

Sid furrows his brow for a second, like he's giving it serious thought.

"I'm not great at quilting?" He offers, finally.

Shea grins. "Does this mean that somewhere in Nova Scotia, there's a pile of substandard quilts hidden away?"

Sid shakes his head seriously. "Of course not. They've all been destroyed."

For a second, Shea almost believes him, until he spots the crinkle at the edges of Sid's eyes has to resist the urge to shove him off his chair. Instead, he just jostles him gently. 

"No more candy for you."

* * * * *

They're back at the ping-pong table again. Sid is a little giddy because they're through the group stages and this is when it starts to matter for real, and he's been making bets all evening, tiny ones over every point they've played for. Shea doesn't even remember half the things he's promised, but he's sure Sid will have everything listed out for him later.  
They've cleared off enough of the competition that Sid's starting to get restless, and everyone left is someone they've beaten before. He's pretty sure Sid's about to toss in the towel when a new group arrives at the table, a few people Shea hasn't seen before.

The woman at the front of the group introduces herself and jerks her head towards the table in a silent challenge. Sid's eyes light up and he nods quickly, picking his paddle back up and smacking it against the palm of his hand.

Shea raises an eyebrow. Sid just shakes his head and explains that biathletes have excellent hand-eye coordination, and Shea has to laugh because you'd think the Olympics would be competition enough for Sid, he wouldn't need to go searching out harder challenges in his free time.

Shea takes a step closer to Sid and dips his head a little so no one else can hear them. “So, what do you want this time?”

Sid blinks and looks up at him, biting his lip. There's a long moment where neither of them says anything, until Sid finally looks away.

“I don't know yet. I'll tell you later.”

“Pretty sure of yourself, then?”

Sid bounces the ball twice before tossing it across the table to let Megan serve. “Yep.”

They win.

* * * * *

Later, when they're back in their room and pulling their sleep clothes on, Sid looks over to where Shea's sitting on the edge of his bed, fiddling with his watch.

“I think I know what I want now.”

It takes Shea a second to catch up, before he remembers the last bet, the one Sid begged off on naming his price for.

“Yeah? What? I should warn you, I'm not getting you anything that requires leaving the city.”

Sid stands up from his own bed and takes a step forward, until he's standing between Shea's knees, so close that Shea has to tilt his head back to see his face.

“If you don't...” Sid bites his lip, “just say, and I'll sit back down and name the most obscure candy I can google, but if...”

He trails off. Shea looks up at him, sees unfamiliar hesitance on Sid's face, and instead of saying anything, slides the palm of his hand up Sid's thigh until it rests heavily on his waist. There's a catch in Sid's breath and he leans one hand on Shea's shoulder before burying his fingers in his hair and bending down to kiss him.

Shea is really not used to having to lean up to kiss someone, but Sid's holding him so firmly in place he doesn't try and struggle to gain control. He knows he could, if he wanted to – he's still taller and heavier – but he's got his hand on Sid's thigh, can feel the muscles working to keep Sid on his feet, keep him in charge, and just lets the sensations wash over him.

Anyway, it doesn't take long before Sid makes an impatient sound and just climbs onto the bed, straddling Shea's thighs and grinding down into him, his fingers still tight in Shea's hair.

Shea pulls away from Sid's mouth to scrape his teeth along Sid's jaw, along the jut of Sid's collarbone exposed by his pulled-out shirt collar. It's barely a couple of seconds before Sid is yanking on Shea's shirt, pulling it over his head and pushing Shea back down on the bed. 

Shea goes down easy, just resisting enough that Sid has to actually press him into the bed. He's only holding his shoulders though, so Shea rocks his hips up until Sid gasps and his fingers slip over Shea's skin. Sid grins and bends down to kiss him again, holding his arms against the blanket.

It doesn't take long before Sid pulls off Shea's mouth with a sound of frustration and yanks his own shirt off over his head while trying to shove both their pants off at the same time.

He kicks his own pants off completely but just shoves Shea's down his legs until they're bunched up a few inches above his knees. He has to twist the rest of the way out of them himself, struggling free with Sid's full weight pressed back on top of him. Sid licks his neck and drags his teeth along his jaw until Shea's hips stutter, his feet still tangled in his sweatpants.

Sid lets go of one of Shea's arms so he can fit his hand around them both and start a hurried, jerky rhythm. Shea has never regretted being so tall before, but right now he would give a lot to be just a few inches shorter, just enough to easily fit his lips against Sid's without having to strain so hard. 

Sid breaks away from Shea for a moment, laughing a little as his eyes flick between Shea's flushed face and where he's got his hand on both their cocks. He slows his hand to a crawl, grinning at Shea's frustrated moan, and keeps moving as slowly as he can until Shea finally wraps his free hand around his and forces him to move faster.

"If you slow down, I will kill you."

Sid laughs and bites the skin under Shea's collarbone just hard enough that Shea's pretty sure it'll leave a mark. He presses a hard kiss to Sid's temple and keeps moving his hand, speeding up every time Sid tries to slow down, until finally Sid gives up on any attempts at teasing and they both push faster and faster until they're both spent, and Sid collapses heavily onto Shea's chest.

There's barely a minute of silence before Sid is looking down at his stomach and wrinkling his nose.

Sid makes a face. "This part is always kind of disgusting."

Shea just laughs and pulls him in to press another kiss against his temple.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is not _The_ Sid/Shea fic, just A Sid/Shea fic. (the other one will exist at some point, I promise.)
> 
> Anyway, pro-tip: finishing exchange fic when sick and working nights with no internet access is hard, I don't recommend it at all. Thanks to Abby and Charlie for speedy betaing <3


End file.
